


Night

by Alfalfa



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfalfa/pseuds/Alfalfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night is a time for many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this pic: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=56961809&page=11  
> art not by me obv
> 
> uh enjoy

Night was a time for sleeping, or in Elysia’s case, for the seraphim to continue their daily lives in a much more… quiet manner. 

Night was a time for Sorey to go to sleep. Sometimes, Mikleo would go to sleep with him. They would curl together under the covers of Sorey’s bed, keeping close to give each other’s heads equal room on his lone pillow. Other times, Mikleo would sigh and pluck whatever unfortunate book had fallen victim to the weight of Sorey’s face from under him, putting the book away and giving a soft kiss to the top of his head before placing a blanket on him. At this time, he would whisper something along the lines of, “Idiot, falling asleep on the book again.” or “You doofus. Why do you have to be so adorable?” As Sorey has found, the latter was usually rarer, but equally heartwarming. At those times, Sorey had only been pretending to be sleeping.

Night was a time for reading. Or, at least, it had been. Before Sorey nearly stayed up 3 days straight trying to out-read Mikleo. It didn’t work.

Night, in all their lives, had never been a time to take a walk in the forest outside the village. To walk side by side, leaves and debris crunching softly beneath their feet. Words were not needed, for the feeling of their linked hands was enough. There was something a little different in the air, though. The heaviness of a revelation. The acceptance of a dedication. With the Shepherd’s glove successfully taken back from Mikleo and promptly put on his left hand, Sorey can’t help but notice that the fabric, however thin, muffles the warmth of Mikleo’s hand in his. He had put it on for fun, (and maybe because it looked cool and he wanted to look cool too) but… maybe it would mean something more, eventually.

Night was a time where moonlight made Mikleo glow, bright as a fallen star. Maybe it’s because Sorey’s gaze is on him, but he turns, eyes shining, “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly, thumb brushing over Sorey’s knuckles. 

Night wasn’t usually a time for Sorey to voice his thoughts, but nothing about this night or the past few days has been anything in the ordinary, he supposes. “Nothing.” he replies, giving his head a little shake that makes the feathers on his ears jingle a bit. “I just…” he continues, eyes looking up at the stars above, “I was just thinking. You mentioned that Gramps said that when I would leave, I would go and ‘live the rest of my life among humans.’ And… And, I don’t want to think I would do that, you know? I’d feel bad if I just up and left everyone in Elysia behind. I’d feel terrible if I… if I left you behind.” _Even if I had been planning to do that._ The words float between them, unsaid but still heard as clear as day.

Night was a time for Mikleo to worry, as he creases his brows and gives Sorey a strange look. It’s not quite anger, but not quite forgiveness, either. “I wasn’t planning on letting you do that.” he murmurs, giving Sorey’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Like I said, 'we’re a team,’ remember?” he smiles, and Sorey has to stop himself from thinking about just how beautiful he is, “I’ll help you. And if, after whatever happens next, you decide to not return to Elysia, I’ll come with you. As your partner, of course.”

Night, this one in particular, was a time for Sorey to be bold. Here, where no one but the trees and sky and stars above could see them. “I suppose you wouldn’t happen to mean that in more than one way?” Sorey questions, stopping to turn towards Mikleo and link their other hands together as well. He tugs him close, resting his forehead on his.

Night was a time for Mikleo to roll his eyes and suppress a snort from the feathers tickling his cheeks. It was a time for him to gather the courage to meet Sorey’s eyes and ignore the flush crawling up his face when he says, “Took you long enough,” and closes his eyes, gently squeezing the hands in his as he brings Sorey down for their lips to meet.

Night, on Mikleo’s lips, tastes like warmth and dreams. It shines like stars and flows as the purest of streams. Love pours, intertwines, and surges into their seams. There is something new in the air, Sorey thinks.

Night, is the time for an unspoken confession of love, and the forming of a resolve to journey. _Together._

**Author's Note:**

> fic usually takes me like, 2 years to write but I saw that pic and BAM! 2 hours later it was just DONE and i was like "holy shit these two" my heart can't  
> EDIT: fixed the tense errors near the end LMFAO
> 
> also on my tumblr: http://pewpewpewseibai.tumblr.com/post/144628466295/night
> 
> uhh thanks for reading OTL comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (im still screaming about the comments left on bubble kisses and whole so if i haven't replied that's why QwQ)


End file.
